


One More for the Road

by JLSigman



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dante and Nevan with the title, "One More for the Road"<br/>A/N: Devil May Cry 3 showed the PG version of this scene... here's the other version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 8, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/71907.html)

Dante smirked as Nevan turned into a guitar after admitting defeat. Not just any guitar, he had to admit as he picked it up, but a deep purple one, with flashes of red when held to the light just right. He slung the strap over his shoulders and the body hung low on his hips. He gave the strings a quick strum and figured he probably looked like some god damned hair band idiot, but damn if she didn't sound and feel good.

He hadn't intended to spend much time dicking around her lair – he had his brother to chase after, still – but it felt good to let go and fool around for a minute, letting her do most of the work with the notes while he held on and stroked the strings. She was pulsing in his hands, crackling with electricity, and he could feel the hair on his neck starting to stand on end. He reflexively pulled his hand off the strings and realized at the same time that the pulsing wasn't on his cock but in it, and his pants were already half loose.

“What the,” he gasped as she slithered from around his neck to kneel in front of him in her half naked female form.

“Oh, what do we have here,” Nevan purred, taking advantage of his shock to finish unbuttoning his fly so his cock could spring free. “I think you might be bigger than your father,” she remarked with appreciation.

Dante was still scrambling for a suitable comeback when she put at least half of him in her mouth and started to suck. Then he forgot to breathe while her tongue tried to wrap itself around his head in ways that no human girl could manage. His sight was dimming when he finally gulped for air and groaned out, “Oh, fuck...”

He very nearly snarled as his cock popped out of her mouth when she pulled back with a raised eyebrow. “We could do that, if you want,” she offered with a seductive smile.

His guns were in his hands an instant later, pointing at her eyes. “I don't think so,” he said, cocky grin back in place. The pure rage that flashed across her face told him he'd been right not to take her up on that offer. He thrust his hips so that the tip of his cock tapped her lips, guns still pointed and his fingers on the triggers. With a smirk for his bravery, she took him in her mouth again.

After several minutes, he had to admit she was really good at this, and the questioning hum she gave when his guns lowered a fraction of an inch went straight to his balls. He rammed his hips forward like he was trying to push his cock through the back of her head, but she did something with her mouth and her throat and swallowed him right down, still making that humming, purring, guitar string sound that rattled down his cock and across his balls and up his spine as he came so hard he saw sparks again.

He was still trying to catch his breath when she started to stand. He hated to ruin a perfectly good pair of tits like that, but he squeezed the triggers on Ebony and Ivory as she danced backwards, and kept firing until she clattered to the floor in her guitar shape. When she stayed silent he straightened up, put his guns away, and tucked himself back into his pants.

“Sorry, no time for pillow talk,” he said as he swung the guitar onto his back, on top of the ice-cold nunchuk Cerberus had dropped. He grinned at the squawking feedback she gave at the frigid touch. “Now now, play nice back there,” he tutted. In a much better mood than before, he continued to re-climb Temen-ni-Gru.


End file.
